It is common knowledge that the driving of small fasteners is a difficult task and resort has often been had to auxiliary tools such as needle-nose pliers, for example, especially in tight areas where a person's fingers cannot conveniently reach, whether the fastener be a nail, tack, staple, screw or the like. It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a simple and inexpensive tool that eliminates the difficulties of handling fasteners. The tool may also be used to handle large fasteners in tight places, and the construction features a fastener holding finger which is flexible relative to a handle part and thus enabled to be used in areas involving offsets from, say, horizontal or vertical planes. A further feature of the invention is the provision of means for carrying a supply of additional fasteners for easy access at the job site. Still further, the means for carrying additional fasteners is of such material as to function in the manner of a pin cushion and is provided as a removable element carried in a cavity in the handle part. The element may be easily removed by forcing it upwardly and outwardly via a communicating hole in the bottom of the handle part.
The foregoing and other features and objects of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment thereof is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.